To defeat the Dark Lord
by ELAELAELA
Summary: When Carlisle receives a letter from his old friend, Albus Dumbledore, secrets will be revealed and two worlds will cross.
1. Chapter 1

Alice skipped excitedly into the room. "Edward, don't tell them yet!" She said in her hyper voice.

"Don't tell us what?" Moaned Emmet, acting like an annoying 5 year old.

"You'll see soon, if you're good," Mocked Edward.

"As a matter of fact, you'll see in .1" Just then, Carlisle walked in with an odd look on his face, mixture between worry and excitement.

"Kids, we're having a meeting in the dining room NOW." He said.

A second later Carlise sat at the head of the table with Esme across from him. On his right was Edward and on his left was Bella. On Edward's right was Emmet on Emmet's Jasper and on Jasper's Jacob. On Bella's left was Rosalie on Rosalie's Alice and on Alice's Renesme. Ever since Bella had joined the family, this was how they sat so that each one was able to see their partner's reaction to whatever the news was.

"Now I want no interruptions. I do not care if they are comments or questions. This is very important. I just received a letter from an old acquaintance. He needs our help. Before I tell you what he needs, I must tell Bell, Renesme and Jacob a story."


	2. Chapter 2

**(****A/N) Thank you so much to ****swimstar1321 and Princess Potter for their reviews and thanks Princess Potter for the great ideas.**

**Sorry that last chapter was so short; hopefully this one will be better. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetlly I don't own anything HP or Twilight. I do own the characters that I have created, but they don't come until later.**

_I must tell Bella, Renesme and Jacob a story._

"I'm sorry it never came up before. When I was newly turned, in my birthplace, England, I met a human named Godric Gryffindor. This was after I had become a "vegetarian". He knew at once

what I was. You see, he had come across others of our kind. He told me that there were two kinds of vampires. There are the kind that you know of from human books. You know, they live in

coffins, that sort of thing. Then there are us. But he also told me something else. He told me that we are not only vampires but also witches and wizards. I watched in amazement as he

showed me the things witches and wizards can do. He helped me buy my first wand and taught me everything he new. He than asked one small favor from me. He asked me to help him and

three of his friends establish a shool of witchcraft and wizardry. I agreed at once, but on one condition. I didn't want to be known as a founder of the school. I would help teach but after a

while, I wanted to attempt to live a human life. He understood and agreed withought a fuss. We started the school and I became the first teacher of the charms and transfiguration classes. I

have continued to teach there every time there is a new headmaster. Once I had you kids and Esme, I started bringing you along with me. It's your turn now Bella, Renesme and Jacob. Yes

Jacob you are magical too and one of my sons. But, as I'm sure you remember, I said a friend of mine needed help. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster of the school, which

by the way is called Hogwarts. We have already been to school with him in charge but never the less, we will go again. Albus has just informed me that he is starting the Order of the

Phoenix again. The order is a secret group of witches and wizards fighting against a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. Voldemort recently came back to power after almost thirteen years of

being gone. He was stopped when he tried to kill a baby named Harry Potter. It is Dumbledore's wish that we rejoin the order and that you kids befriend Harry and help him. We will tell the

order what we are and also Harry and his friends. We will now vote on whether we should go and I will also answer any questions you have.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Thanks to ****friendsofhagrid and swimstar1321 for their reviews! I'm writing this during my free period at school so it might take awhile.**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle raised his hand. "Obviously, I would love to go and see everyone, Esme?"

Esme too raised her hand. Next Emmet raised his hand. "OMG OMG OMG! PRANKS!!!!!!!!! You all better watch out once I get my wand out again! I almost got us kicked out last time, remember?!"

Rosalie raised her hand. "They better have changed the uniforms! It seems like every time we go, the skirts get a little shorter. Maybe by now their actually fashionable!"

Alice raised her little skinny arm. She was hopping up and down, looking like she was about to start running laps around the room. "Eek! How long do we

have until we go? I need to pack!"

Jasper tentatively put up a hand. "Do you guys think I'm ready? I'll try really hard!"

Everyone comforted him and it looked as if he gained a little confidence. Edward looked at me in his dazzaling way and raised his hand. "You'll love it. It's amazing and we'll have a great time, together."

"Well, in that case, I guess I agree too. It will be safe though for Renesme, right?" I asked. After everyone offered their assurance that they would, as usual, protect Nessie with their lives, Bella agreed.

Jacob and Nessie both raised their hands. " Grandpa, how will we hunt?" asked Renesme in her sweet voice.

"We'll take "hikes every two weeks or so. If you need to, you can just go at night while the humans are sleeping." Carlise answered.

Just then, a black owl came soaring through the open window. It landed in front of Carlise. "Ahh, a letter from Dumbledore. He says that we will be leaving with a portkey in three hours. Go pack!"

**(A/N) Sorry it's so short but as I said, I'm writing in school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****Mistress Hikari**** and ****Sapphire Serina Riddle**** for their reviews. A special thanks to AdelluvzJasper for well you know being my bff and everything.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything. So sad, I know.**

**Bella's POV**

After we had packed up everything we would need we returned downstairs. There we found Carlisle standing next to Esme, holding a old can. I gave him a questioning look.

"This is a portkey. In thirty seconds, it will take us to a street called Grimauld Place. There, Dumbledore will meet us. Grab part of the can, quickly!" Carlise explained.I picked up Renesme in one arm and stretched out my other hand to grab on to the grubby thing in front of me.

"3.2.1" Counted Carlise. When he got to one, I felt a jerk behind my navel, as if someone was pulling me foward. Everything was spinning, odd shapes and random colors were flashing

past my eyes. After a few seconds, I felt myself falling. I landed on my feet and found myself looking around a small square. The grimy fronts of houses were not welcoming; some of them

had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. (OOTP pp.

58) I looked around for the comfort of Edward's hand. I found it and held on tightly. He was looking straight ahead looking as he always did when he was listening hard to someone

specific's thoughts. I looked up and saw an old man. He was tall with silvery hair and a beard to match. He was wearing odd robes that I had to assume were the wizarding norm from what

Alice and Rosalie had briefly told me before we left. He beckoned us forward and we approached.

"Read this and memorize it. All of you, quickly, and don't say a word yet." The man, who I had guessed to be Dumbledore, said in a whisper. He held out a piece of paper. On it was written:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _(OOTP pp.58)

We all read it. After I had and I thought about it, A door appeared between nuber eleven and number thirteen. I hadn't noticed number eleven was missing since that isn't the way house

numbers work in the U.S. We all walked towards the door and Dumbledore tapped it with his stick. I mean his wand. That was going to take some getting used to. I could hear locks

unlocking and chains moving. The door opened slowly. Inside was a musty hallway lined with ugly small creature's heads. Eww. The door closed behind us.

"Carlisle, so nice to se you, I've missed you!" Exclaimed Dumbledore "And I see your family has grown again. Welcome Bella, Jacob and Renesme, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the

headmaster of the school you will be attending and the founder of the Order. We have made this house into headquarters. It belonged to Sirius Black family. He has hospitably welcomed us

all in to stay here for as long as necessary."

"Black?" questioned Carlisle. "I thought he was in Azkaban. Why are you accepting favors from a murdering traitor?"

"I am no murderer no am I a traitor!" exclaimed an unkempt looking man.

"Control, Sirius. He is correct though Carlisle. Sirius was wrongfully accused of his crimes. Peter Pettigrew was the actual traitor. He is alive and unfortunately well. He helped restore

Voldemort to power a few months ago."

"I'm so very sorry young man." Apologized Carlisle.

"

Young, I must be at least five years your senior!"

"No actually I am hundreds of years old. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme. These are our children Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Bella. And this is Edward and

Bella's daughter, Renesme. And this is Renesme's er soul mate I geuss you could say, Jacob. We are vampires you see. Well, Renesme's half vampire, she was born while Bella was human,

and Jacob is a werewolf. But do not worry! We are vegetarian vampires. We only drink the blood of animals," responded Carlisle.

"I am not afraid, Albus already informed me of everything. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You taught when I was in school didn't you. And Edward! I remember being friends!" Sirius

recollected.

"Ahh, yes we were. Good to see you." Said Edward politely.

"Well enough chitchat, we'll have plenty of time later. I need someone to keep an eye on Harry for a few hours. Any volunteers from the Cullens or Blacks?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll go with Bella, if that's ok with her," Edward responded.

"I would love to" I told him lovingly. "Let's go"

Dumbledore gave us all of the information we needed and we left. We traveled by apparition this time. Edward took my hand since I did not now how to apparate. We landed in a lovely

street. The signpost said it was Privet Drive. Edward pointed and I saw a black haired boy walking along the street. We watched as a big boy taunted him. Edward told me was Harry's

cousin, Dudley. I watched as he and Dudley started walking home. Suddenly I felt an unnatural chill. Edward and I ran and picked up the two boys and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am Soooo so sorry I haven't updated in so long. The upcoming chapters are going to be short, again sorry but I'm really busy. Summer is soon and when it gets here, I'll be writing a lot more. I've also not been in the mood to write. Please review and I'll update more. Hehehe I love this power ******

**Harry POV **(Sorry I know it's not great but I'm working on it)

Bloody Hell! First dementors and now this! Who are these cold people? _What_ are these cold people? They're running faster than my firebolt can fly!

"Um excuse me, not to be a bother but who in Merlin's name are you?" I yelled out. The one with bronze hair chortled. The other, the brown-haired woman looked questioningly at him.

"That's quite an amusing saying I'll have to remember that one. To answer your question, my name is Edward and this is my wi… I mean girlfriend, Bella. We've been sent here by Dumbledore to protect you. Now, why are there two dementors here in Little Whinging?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you mate. Have you really been sent by Dumbledore? Prove it. What kind of pet does he have and what is its name?"

"He has a phoenix named Fawkes. Any more questions? If not, then I think we should get your cousin here inside to his parents. Then we can be off to meet the others." I noticed then for the first time that we had stopped moving and were at number four Privet Drive. That brought me to another question.

"What are you? How can you move so fast? And Bella, how can you so easily pick up my whale of a cousin?"

"Here is not the place and now is not the time for answers to those intriguing questions. Yes we will tell you, just not now." The girl talked for the first time. She had a bell-like voice that only added to my wonder at her.

**Vernon Dersley POV**

"Petunia, if Dudders isn't home in another five minutes I'm going out to find him. What if that rotten boy has done some sort of hocus pocus on him. What if he has a ruddy tail again! Or a foot long tongue! I'm so sick of it. If one more thing happens that boy is gone from here!"

"Vernon, come quickly!" Shrilled my wife. I ran over to see what she was pointing at through the window. It was my Dudley all curled up on the sidewalk, being sick. We ran out (well I went as fast as my large erm, well muscled legs could go). It was then that I realized _that_ boy was standing next to him.

" Um, Dudley has had a accident of sorts sir," He said. "He saw a dementor and well it scared him and I'm going to off now, okay?"

"No you ruddy well aren't!" I bellowed "What is a dementoid and where do you think you're going?" Just then a young man who looked to be in his early twenties walked out calmly towards me.

"He's coming with us," And with that, they were gone. I hauled Dudley in the car and took him to the doctor.

**Edward POV**

I took Bella and Harry with me on side along apparition back to Grimmauld Place. Once there, Albus himself greeted us. My family was behind him looking worried.

" There was a small mishap sir. There were dementors there. We took Harry's cousin back to his house but Bella and I thought it wise to bring Harry back with us here. His Uncle looked to be in a murderous rage." I quickly explained.

"Ahh a good decision. I've been contemplating when to bring you here my boy. How are you?" The old man asked Harry.

"Good sir but quite confused. Who are all these people? Oh and where are we?" He gestured towards Carlisle and the others and to his surroundings.

Carlisle stepped forward and began an explanation. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme, my sons Edward, who you've apparently met, Emmett Jasper and Jacob. These are my daughters Bella, who again you seem to have become acquainted with, Alice, Rosalie and Renessme. Harry Potter, can you keep a secret?"

**Harry POV **

"Yes sir I can."

"Very well than," The blond man continued. "We are vampires. Before you frighten yourself with images of us harming you in any way, you should know that we are vegetarians. That is to say, we eat only the blood of animals, not of humans. And _especially_ not wizards. Sorry my boy but you just don't smell very good."

"Somehow that does not bother me. I think I already knew it was something like that. However, that does not explain why you are here. I mean no disrespect, I have no problem with you, I am just curious." I replied.

"Your headmaster has requested that we come to help protect the school from Voldemorte. My family and I have traveled to Hogwarts to be students and teachers many times previously. We also have magical abilities along with our other vampire capabilities. As to where we are, I'll let your godfather explain." Sirius came out from behind the crowd of people and embraced me in a hug.

"Welcome to my childhood home, Harry."

"The Hogwarts express will be taking all of you early to school. There is just not enough room here. I suggest you go pack, you are all leaving in two days." Professor Dumbledore said.

I was shown to a room upstairs and found Ron and Hermione there. We all started packing. They had already met the Cullens and knew their secret. They had spent a little time with them and told me I would like them. They predicted we would be great friends soon.

**I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again soon. Please go to my bff's story ****AdeleLuvzJasper. She's an amazing writer. Reviews would be wonderful ******


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so incredibly sorry you guys! I can't believe how long its been since I updated. I'm a horrible author. The only time I seem to be able to write is when I'm procrastinating and don't want to werite. Like now, I have a huge research paper I really don't want to do. **

**Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter. *Tear***

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione, its time to get up. The train is leaving the station at 10:00 and it's almost 9:00 now!" A kindly voice drifted into my dreams. I pushed it away, trying to return to the wonderful bliss of the dream. Ahhh, Ron and I, snogging in a corner of the library. WAIT! Me and Ron? Eww. This gross image got me to sit up quickly. I wiped my mouth, disgusted by myself. I looked around to sewe who it had been who had told me to get up. I spotted Esme at the door to the room I was sharing with Bella. I had noticed Bella hadn't come to bed at all. Maybe vampires don't sleep? I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Ok, thanks Esme."

"You're welcome dear. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. I hope you like it, the only people in my house who eat are werewolves, and they will eat absolutely anything! If you don't like it I can make something else…" Esme would have continued but I stopped her.

"Im sure it'll be great, thank you so much." Wow this woman reminded a lot of Mrs. Weasley. I wondered if I'd be getting two knitted jumpers this year for Christmas. I got up, washed up in the loo, changed into my cloths that I would wear under my school robes and finished packing up my stuff.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and found the Cullens, Harry and Ron assembled with their trunks at the table. On a second scan of the room, I realized Bella and Edward were gone. I seemed to remember hearing them saying something about going to Diagon Alley to buy the school things their family would need. I sat down at the table and tried some of the scrambled eggs that were in front of me. Oh My Gosh. They were sooo good! I shoveled more into my face. Then I moved on to the pancakes. So on it went until I was thoroughly stuffed to the brim.

"Looks like somebody likes your cooking Mom." I whipped my head up at the sound of Edwards melodious voice.

"It's true but what? When did you get in hear? I didn't hear anything." I said very quickly while blushing at my bad manners. Edward pointed at himself and said "Vampire." Oh right. Damn that is going to take some getting used to.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it honey." Esme said in her motherly voice. "Its time to go kids, you don't want to make the train wait.

**Alice POV **

"OMG! It's there, it's there! Let's go come on Jazz, I want a good seat."

"Honey, come on now, calm down. All the seats are good, there's not that many of us. No matter how fast we go, we'll still get to Hogwarts. I know your excited, but really, how can you be? Aren't we just putting more humans at danger? I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." Jasper spoke in his moody voice. Gosh that man is hot.

"Don't be such a downer, your killing my buzz. But really, you are. Stop making me feel all calm, I want to be excited! Much better. Stop being so down on yourself, you'll do fine. The last time you made a mistake was with Bella and look how well that turned out! Just kidding but really, you have nothing to worry about; wizard and witches don't smell as good as normal humans. Now let's go!"

**Hermione POV (I like being her, I feel like I can relate to her the most)**

"Come on Harry, you too Ron. I'm so excited to get back to Hgwarts! And, since we're going back before everyone else, we can use the library as much as we want without being interrupted!"

"Whatever Hermione. I just don't get why we need to take the train, why can't we just side-along apperate there?" Ron really needs to listen to what I say.

"Hogwarts a History is definitely the first book you'll be reading when we get back. You can't apperate in or out of Hogwarts. How many times do I have to tell you? Oh forget it, come on, lets go!"

**About an hour before reaching Hogwarts (general POV, like a narrator)-**

"Hey, Emmett, how're you eating those chocolate frogs? I thought vampires can't eat?" Ron asked.

"Food that has charms on it tastes a lot better than normal food. It's a good thing to because there is no way in hell I could last without these things. Best things in the world." Emmett responded.

"Agreed."

The occupants of the compartment continued to stuff themselves. Bella, Renesme and Jacob were trying every different thing there was since it was there first time having any of it.

"I see it, I see the castle!"

Next chapter will be the sorting! Hoped you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
